Don't Cry For Me Argentina
Don't Cry For Me Argentina '''z musicalu ''Evita ''pojawia się w dziewiątym odcinku, drugiej serii ''"Special Education". ''Są dwie wersje tej piosenki, każda śpiewana jako solówka Kurt'a i Rachel. W odcinku obydwie wersje zostają połączone. Rachel śpiewa tę piosenkę by pomóc Kurtowi, który chce dostać solówkę na Okręgowych. kurt śpiewa ją na swoim przesłuchaniu, lecz nie wygrywa. Blaine wyjaśnia mu potem, że to dlatego, że za bardzo się starał, a Skowronki cenią sobie, zespół, a nie indywidualizm. Tekst piosenki i tłumaczenie: '''Rachel: It won't be easy, you'll think it's strange | Nie będzie to proste, może nawet wydać się obce When I try to explain how I feel | To uczucie, które chcę ci przekazać That I still need your love after all that I've done | Ta potrzebę miłości, którą odczuwam nawet, po tym wszystkim You won't believe me | Pewnie mi nie uwierzysz All you will see is a girl you once knew | Bo nadal dostrzegasz tamtą dziewczynę Although she's dressed up to the nines | Która mimo że osiągneła wszystko At sixes and sevens with you | Nadal trwała przy twym boku I had to let it happen, I had to change | Musiałam pozwolić, by zadziałał los, by nadeszła zmiana Kurt: Couldn't stay all my life down at heel | Nie mogę spędzić całego życia w ukryciu Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun | Wyglądając niepewnie przez okno, unikając słońca So I chose freedom | Dokonałam wyboru - wolność Running around, trying everything new '''| Biegając w kółko, próbując wszystkiego co nowe '''Rachel: But nothing impressed me at all '| Nic mnie nie zachwycało '''I never expected it to '| Cóź nigdy tego nie oczekiwałam '''Kurt: Don't cry for me Argentina | Nie roń łez Argentyno The truth is I never left you | Przecież nigdy Cię nie opuściałam, to fakt Rachel: All through my wild days | Przez te wszystkie dni szalone My mad existence | Me istnienie I kept my promise | Dotrzymałam obietnicy Kurt: Don't keep your distance | Nie trzymaj mnie na dystans Don't cry for me Argentina | Nie roń łez Argentyno The truth is | Przecież nigdy cię nie opuściłam Rachel: I never left you | To fakt All through my wild days | Przez te wszystkie dni szalone Kurt: My mad existence | Mą egzystencje Rachel: I kept my promise | Dotrzymałam obietnicy Kurt: Don't keep your distance | Nie trzymaj mnie na dystans Rachel: Have I said too much? | Czy rzekłam zbyt wiele? Kurt: There's nothing more I can think of to say to you | Przecież wszystko zostało już dopowiedziane But all you have to do | Wszystko co pozostało Rachel: Is look at me to know | To jedno spojrzenie na mą postać, by wiedzieć Kurt i Rachel: That every word is | Że każde z mych słów Kurt: True! '''| Prawdą jest! '''Rachel: 'True! '| Prawdą jest! Ciekawostki: *Jest to druga piosenka, w której ukazały się dwie oddzielne solowe wersje Kurt'a i Rachel. Pierwsza to Defying Gravity w Wheels, a trzecią jest Bring Him Home w Diva. **Jest to jedyna piosenka, którą spiewają w różnych miejscach. **Jest to jedyna piosenka, która nie została użyta w pojedynku div. Filmy: thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Tumblr lcwkyegbd11qfnn7co1 500.png Glee Don-t Cry For Me Argentina by Rachel and Kurt.jpg Glee209 301.jpg 20111228232705!Rachel & Kurt - Don't Cry for me Argentina.jpg 20111228232652!Kurt don't cry for me argentina.png 673809 1301213177507 full.jpg 621630 1308083558889 496 328.jpg 91019 1329689189760 full.jpg Glee209img20.jpg